¿Casualidades?
by AmySilhouette
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez "A veces lo que más miedo nos da intentar es lo que en el fondo sabes que más te haría feliz" Y creo que es cierto. Jodidamente cierto.


Alguien dijo una vez "A veces lo que más miedo nos da intentar es lo que en el fondo sabes que más te haría feliz" Y creo que es cierto. Jodidamente cierto.

Se ha dejado su libreta de dibujo sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentada, junto a la mesa, donde deja su habitual taza de té vacía y un viejo libro. Y claro, como buena camarera, es a mi a quien le toca recogerlo. Y recojo su libreta porque se, que como todos los jueves, volverá a venir para tomarse su té, y será entonces, cuando por fin me decida a atenderla yo. Siempre busco alguna excusa para que sea Tate o Nao quienes la atiendan, creo que no podría disimular el temblor de mis manos al sostener mi libreta para apuntar su pedido (aunque me lo se de memoria) o al sujetar la bandeja cuando se lo lleve. Lo tiraría todo al suelo, y se reiría de mi. Y sólo imaginarme esa escena, me producen ganas de golpear mi maldita cabeza dura contra la pared.

¿Soy una cobarde? Si, que creo que sí. Pero ha llegado la hora de dejar la cobardía a un lado.

Pero... ¿Y si abro su libreta para echar un vistazo rápido...? Eso no haría daño a nadie, ¿o si? Creo... Bueno será sólo un vistazo, nada más.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí metida en la trastienda, tontaina? ¡Llevo más de quince minutos buscándote, creía que te estabas liando con alguien aquí!-

-¡Pero serás animal! Sólo estaba haciendo unas cuentas del inventario.- Le contesto a Nao con mi cara como un tomate.

-¿Inventario de qué? Si lo hiciste hace dos días Natsuki...¿se puede saber que estas tramando?- Me pregunta Nao frunciendo el celo y señalándome de forma extraña.

-¡Nada!- Exclamo rápidamente y salgo de ahí como un cohete.

Madre mía, casi me pilla. Y encima voy y le suelto lo del inventario, muy bien Nat, muy bien... Será mejor que me ponga a subir las sillas del local, que ya es la hora del cierre prácticamente.

- POV Nao-

Que diantres estará tramando esta chica... Siempre tiene la cabeza en otra parte, como se lo diga a Mai, en cuanto vuelva la mete a fregar ha que se quede sin manos. ¿Y esto...? ¿Una libreta? A ver, aquí tiene un nombre en la primer página, "Shizuru Viola" ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Y qué son estos dibujos? Espera un momento si esta es...

- POV Natsuki-

-¡Nao!- Gritó Natsuki- ¡Sal de ahí, que ya he acabado y tengo hambre!-

Veo salir a Nao con el ceño fruncido, mirando una librLA LIBRETA DE LA CASTAÑA ! ¡ Mierda, me la había olvidado ahí dentro!

-Tr-tr-trae eso aquí, anda- Le digo notando como se me enrojecen las mejillas, estará pensando que soy una despistada, y se lo dirá a Mai, y Mai se enfadará, y me despedirá, y entonces no volveré a ver a esa chica nunca más, y luego...

-Nat. Natsuki. ¡NATSUKI!- Oigo que grita Nao.

-Eh, no hace falta que me grites, araña- Le contesto saliendo de mi trance de despidos.

-Pero tendrás cara... ¡Llevo llamándote un buen rato y estabas pasando de mi cara, so melón!-Exclama aparentando los puños.

- Eh? Bueno, si, eh... Dame eso, anda- Le cojo rápidamente la libreta, asegurándomela en la mano.-¿Cerramos o qué?- Le pregunto cambiando de tema, de forma nada sutil. Se queda mirándome fijamente, y finalmente, da media vuelta en dirección a la salida y me apresuro a seguirla fuera. Una vez puesta la alarma y cerrado la cafetería Hime, me despido de forma descuidada de Nao y pongo rumbo a mi casa.

Al abrir mi pequeño apartamento, dejo las llaves encima de la mesa y al encender la luz veo a Duran mirándome y moviendo la cola alegremente. -Hola chico, ¿te has portado bien?- Le saludo acariciándole la cabeza, como es bastante alto no tengo ni que agachare para hacerlo. Ja, nadie se atreve a robarme con ese bichejo en casa.

Me preparo una sopa instantánea en cinco minutos y veo un rato la última carrera de cross de la temporada, aunque miró de reojo la libreta de la castaña del bar constantemente. No, Nat, eso sería invadir su privacidad, y tu no quieres hacer eso. Eres buena persona. Así qué nada de cotillear la libreta. Eso. Así. Quédate mirandPERO TENGO CURIOSIDAD! Avanzo hacia la libreta y en cuanto tengo mis dedos entrelazados con la primera página, a medio impulso de abrir completamente dicha libreta, suena el teléfono. "Esto tiene que ser el karma..." Dejo la libreta cerrada donde antes la había colocado y voy hacia el teléfono mientras refunfuño por lo que CASI hago.

-¿Si?-Pregunto.

-¿Nat-chan?-Escucho la voz de Mai.

-¿Quien es?- Y la hago rabiar un poco.

-El diablo. Es que hemos firmado un contrato y no te has presentado, pillina.-

-¿Qué...? ¿Mai, se puede saber que...?-

-!Sabia que sabías quien era yo! Anda que te cuelgo, eh?- Me contesta medio enfadada medio de broma.

-Vaaaaale, relájate, lo siento. Dime, ¿qué tal con tu hermano, esta mejor?- Mai se había ido a estar con su hermano ya que le tenían que hacer la última intervención del corazón.

-Bien, te envía saludos, todo ha salido bastante bien, sólo que tiene que pasar unos meses de baja porque no puede sufrir emociones fuertes. Así qué mañana ya estoy de vuelta para allá. ¿Cómo os va en la cafetería? Más os vale que bien.-Su voz comenzaba a tornarse un poco... maligna.

-¿Eh? Que no, Mai, que esta todo bien, no te preocupes.-Le contesto tranquilizándola.

-Eso espero, mañana lo comprobaré, bueno Nat, ¡hasta mañana!-

-Señora, si señora. ¡Hasta mañana!- Y cuelgo rápidamente antes de que me mate por decirle eso, odia que le hablásemos como si fuese un general, pero es que a veces los es...

Me tiro en la cama y siento como Duran se acuesta a mis pies. Me quito la ropa como puedo, y quedándome en ropa interior, me quedo dormida abrazando mi almohada.

-Piripipip-Piripipip-Piripipip- Piripipip-

De un manotazo apago el despertador. Que raro, juraría que no suele sonar cuatro veces seguidas sino dos... Espera, si suena cuatro es que... ¡ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDA!

Pitando me meto en la ducha y en un tiempo récord consigo salir mientras me peino y me subo el pantalón y me abrocho la camisa. Si. Todo al mismo tiempo. Son años y años de práctica. No lo intentéis en vuestras casas.

Sin comer nada de desayuno, con algo de ropa para cambiarme luego, salgo corriendo hacia mi Honda, y poniéndome el casco rápidamente, arranco a toda pastilla hacia la cafetería. Que no haya llegado Mai todavía. Que no haya llegado Mai todavía. Por favor. POR FAVOR.

Encontrando sitio para aparcar de milagro, salgo pitando hacia la cafetería cuando, sin quererlo, BUMBA. Al suelo de boca. Madre mía, si todavía llevo el casco, creo que con el golpe que se ha llevado tendré que comprarme otro nuevo. Aún así, me ha servido de algo. Pero... ¿Con qué he chocado?

Siento algo húmedo en mi pecho, ¿qué diantres...?

-¡A..ara, lo siento mucho!- Escucho una voz, muy aterciopelada diciéndome.-Mira como te he puesto... Y menudo golpe te has llevado... Madre mía, culpa mía, culpa mía- Siento como me ayuda a levantarme.

-No, no, no pasa nada. Si el casco para eso está.- Le comento a la voz, sin mirarla. Una vez en pie, me desabrocho el seguro del casco y agarrando la parte de abajo, tiro rápidamente de el hacia arriba, quitándomelo (de forma condenadamente sexy, lo he estado practicando y todo, por cabezonería de Mai) Una vez me lo he quitado observo a la persona con la que me he chocado y entonces se me cae el cielo encima. La. Madre. Que. Me. Trajo. Al. Mundo.

Creo que me voy a desmayar. Es ella. Es ella. Joder, ¡ES ELLA!. Vale, venga, Nat, respira y di algo coherente. ¡Di algo coherente!

Ella, que se ha quedado mirándome desde que me hecho mi súper movimiento de casco (pero que vergüenza) Como se supone que tengo que decir algo coherente ahora, ¿¡Cómo!? Tierra trágame.

-Es-es-es..- Vale, así no. ASÍ NO.- ¿Es-estás bien?- Consigo acabar de formular la condenada pregunta. Veo como ella está sonriendo ahora, y no dice nada, sólo asiente. -Bueno, voy... Voy, voy adentro. Siento mucho la caída.- Me despido como puedo, como el nudo de mi garganta me deja decir.

-¡No! Quiero decir, espera- Escucho como me pide cuando estoy apunto de entrar.- Déjame, déjame compensarte lo de la mancha de tu camisa. ¿Puedo...? Te invito a lo que sea.-

-No, no, no te preocupes, no es nada, de verdad.- Natsuki esta es tu oportunidad, ¡es LA oportunidad!- O... sí... O sí. Acepto.-

Ante esto último dicho, la castaña sonríe un poco más. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente guapa? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Perfecto...-

-Kruger, Natsuki Kruger.- Le completo la frase.

-Perfecto Kruger-san- Finaliza con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no, por favor, llámame por mi nombre, no soy tan mayor- Consigo decirle al salir del trance, que bien se escucha mi nombre dicho por ella... Nat, que te pierdes y no te encuentras, concentración.

-Muy bien Narsuki, yo soy Shizuru, y no te digo mi apellido porque no quiero que me llames por el tampoco. -Me contesta sonriéndome. Ante eso no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que parece aliviar el ambiente.

Me invita con la mano a entrar en la cafetería en la que trabajo y que, oh mierda, ahora si que llego tarde, pero muy bien acompañada.

* * *

Queridos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por leer y mil disculpas para quienes están esperando la continuación de La Era de las Mafias! Lo cierto es que tengo el siguiente capítulo a mitad y no tengo inspiración alguna para acabarlo.

Este será un pequeño fic (no más de tres capítulos seguramente) que se me ocurrió el otro día estando yo en una cafetería. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, dejad comentarios para cualquier tipo de crítica, ¡siempre vienen bien!

Un saludo.

Amy Silhouette.


End file.
